As this type of mechanical drawing machine, there is provided one that performs a drawing, using a drawing object formed of an object in a spherical shape such as a ball or other shapes, depending on which of a plurality of drawing pockets the drawing object enters into. Such a mechanical drawing machine allows a drawer such as a player to actually visually check the drawing status while the mechanical drawing is performed. Accordingly, the drawer can intuitively realize that a drawing is being performed, which causes the drawer to be interested in the drawing. It can therefore be said that the mechanical drawing machine gains a higher level of drawing credibility from the drawer (credence that the drawing is random) than that of such a non-mechanical drawing machine that performs a drawing by a computer which executes a predetermined drawing program, and the drawing status of which cannot be visually checked by a drawer.
Patent Document 1 discloses a game apparatus including a plurality of mechanical drawing machines. This game apparatus is a token-operated game machine (game apparatus for business use) installed in a gaming facility such as a game center, and controls the progress of a so-called pusher game on the condition where tokens (bet objects) are received from a player, and tokens (payout objects) are paid out to the player when tokens inside a play field drop into a token dropping groove. In this game apparatus, when a ball supplied into the play field falls into the token dropping groove, the ball is delivered to a drawing machine (mechanical drawing mechanism) that performs a first stage of a mechanical drawing, and a mechanical drawing using the ball (drawing object) is performed in the drawing machine. Then, when the ball enters into a predetermined drawing pocket as a result of the drawing in the drawing machine, in a central drawing machine (mechanical drawing mechanism) that performs a second stage of a mechanical drawing, a further mechanical drawing is performed by using another ball.
The central drawing machine described in the above Patent Document 1 has a constitution including a ring-shaped body structure part, and in which a plurality of drawing pockets rotationally move so as to follow the body structure part. A detecting unit for detecting a ball is arranged in each drawing pocket, and as a result of a detection result from the detecting unit of the drawing pocket into which the ball has entered being sent to a control unit of the game apparatus body, the control unit can identify the drawing pocket into which the ball has entered.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-215650